


Minako and Aigis’ Date at the Aquarium

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minako and Aigis' go to the aquarium at Minako's request. Minako tries her best to make the date worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minako and Aigis’ Date at the Aquarium

One day, Minako had the bright idea to take Aigis on a date. Rather than a typical lunch or dinner, Minako decided to show Aigis what sea life is like, since her assumption was that Aigis can’t swim without experiencing some kind of malfunction. She planned to show Aigis something new and exciting, to see Aigis’ eyes light up with curiosity and wonder; the same sort of look Aigis had when they first met. She knew it wasn’t all that likely, but she tried it anyways, staying positive.

“Hey Aigis, look at this one!” Minako says, dragging Aigis by the hand through the blue-lit aquarium.

“Which one? The Portuguese Man o’ War? Also known as, the Floating Terror, and Physalia physalis? The one known for-”

“No, I mean THIS one! In the tank I’m pointing at,” Minako says, trying to stay peppy and positive.

“...I do not understand. What’s in this tank?” Aigis says, looking for a label of some kind; after finding none, she assumed that it was on the other side, but did not want to hurt Minako by walking around with Minako clinging to her shoulder to keep Aigis still. “Judging by the lack of fish within it, I am assuming it is home to either nothing, shown for the sheer purpose of aesthetics, or perhaps a Stargazer fish of the Uranoscopidae family. I cannot see its face within the sand, however-”

“Aigis! Look carefully...” Minako says, pushing Aigis a bit closer to the glass.

“Hmm?” Aigis says, scanning the tank again.

Aigis saw the whole tank in a different light. Rather than looking for a label on it to learn of what was inside, she scanned it herself, taking in the full view of the tank’s simulated habitat. Seagrass was swaying back and forth at the bottom, surrounding a manufactured coral reef that clung to the side of the tank. Bubbles floated up and around the coral, and Aigis followed them with her eyes. She felt something strange stirring within her chest- at first, a sort of panic tried to creep itself in, but then she realized that feeling was something to be embraced, something to be enjoyed.

Minako watches Aigis’ reflection, seeing her eyes light up with a quiet joy and her mouth open a tiny bit in a quiet gasp of wonder. Minako smiles wide, then, seeing something stirring, whispers, “Aigis, look up there!”  
Aigis’ eyes dart up, and she sees them. Tiny little fish, with small, spiral tails, and mouths sticking from their heads. A thousand little seahorses swam along; Aigis finds the edges of her mouth sliding up. Seeing this, Minako knows that this trip was worth it.


End file.
